Transformers 5: Shikon no Tama
by rylansato
Summary: After a shard of the Shikon Jewel is uncovered, the Autobots are sent to guard the jewel from the Decepticons. In the middle of a chase with the Stunticons, Shortstop is sent to the Feudal Era of Japan.
1. Mysterious Dream

Transformers: Shikon no tama

Sigma Prime held Nos at gunpoint. The two leaders were in the head of Unicron. Nos was losing the fight. His right forearm was missing because Sigma Prime had ripped it off. Now Sigma held his duel pistols and aimed them at the Decepticon leader.

"I thought you Autobots were supposed to be diplomatic?" Nos said.

"I am being diplomatic. It's called cowboy diplomacy." Sigma replied.

Sigma fired and Nos ducked. The photon burst hit the control panel but did little damage. Nos came charging again. Sigma saw him and fired. The photon charge hit Nos in the shoulder. Orange smoke poured out of the wound. Sigma fired again and hit him in the chest. Nos dropped to knees. Sigma fired one more time. The photon charge hit Nos in the neck. Sparks flew, circuits ruptured, a red light shot out from Nos's eyes and mouth. Then his eyes turned orange then faded out. Smoke slithered out of his mouth. His body turned black and fell over. It shattered as it hit the ground.

"Now it's time for Unicron."

Sigma opened his chest, revealing the Matrix. He pulled it out and held it in front of him. He opened the Autobot amulet.

"Now light our darkest hour."

Blue light poured out of the Matrix and engulfed everything. More sparks flew all around the Autobot leader. The Autobot essence destroyed every part of Unicron that it touched. He closed the Matrix and returned it to his chest. He then looked around for a way out. Then he remembered. He ran to the hole in Unicron's neck from which he entered. He then jumped out and fell towards Cybertron.

Dustin woke up. He sat up and shifted over to the side of the bed. He didn't know what was going on. That dream he had seemed so real. He didn't know what to make of it. He assumed that he was Sigma Prime.

"If I was Prime, then where was Optimus. And how far along in the future does that take place." He thought to himself.

He got up out of bed and walked around the room. He looked at some framed pictures he had on his desk. One was of him, Liz, and Katie. Another was of him as Shortstop, playing football with the Dinobots and other Autobots. He smiled at the picture. Just then his comm. link activated. Optimus Prime was on the other end.

"Shortstop, report to Autobot City."

"On my way, Prime"

Dustin ran out to his car and headed for Autobot City.


	2. History of the Jewel Shard

Moments later he arrived at Autobot City. He transformed into Shortstop and walked into the mighty transforming city. He walked into the control room where Optimus Prime, Silverbolt, Spike, Carly and Chip were.

"What's up, Prime?"

"We have been asked to come to the opening of a museum in Japan."

"Sounds fun."

"Autobots, report to the control room." Prime said into the intercom.

Moments later various Autobots walked in. Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Windcharger, Huffer, Skyfire and the other four Aerialbots.

"Autobots, we are going to Japan. Transform and roll out."

They all transformed into their vehicle mode. The three humans piled into Windcharger. The ground Autobots drove into Skyfire's cargo bay while the Aerialbots flew.

Meanwhile, at Decepticon Headquarters, the Decepticons also knew about the jewel shard. Megatron and Galvatron were planning to steal the shard.

"If we get our hands on this jewel we would become invincible. We must have it." Galvatron said.

"I agree, Galvatron. We'll send Soundwave and the Stunticons to get it." Megatron said. "Soundwave go to Japan and get that jewel."

"AS YOU COMMAND, MEGATRON."

The Autobots arrived on the outskirts of Tokyo. Skyfire landed to let out his Autobot passengers. Once they were all out he took to the air. Optimus Prime and the Autobots drove down the highways of Japan. The Aerialbots overhead along with Skyfire made sure everything was clear ahead.

"So what are we doing here again?" Ironhide said as he pulled up next to Optimus.

"We're here to oversee the opening of a museum." Prime clarified.

"Are the humans so scared of Megatron that they need us to watch over some ancient junk." Huffer added as he entered the conversation.

"These artifacts are of significant in ways that Megatron would seek them out and use them." Prime stated. "And besides a little history lesson might do you good."

"Riiight. If our own history is boring to me what makes you believe Human history is any more interesting." Huffer snapped.

"Actually Huffer there's one artifact that has just been discovered that might keep your attention. It's a shard of the Shikon no tama. That's what it's called in Japanese, Shikon no tama. In English it's 'the jewel of four souls'." Spike added as he Carly and Windcharger pulled up beside Huffer. "I read about it in the news paper. In the feudal era of Japan there was a jewel that was said to be sought by demons."

"Demons? You mean those weird little creatures in human folk lore?" Windcharger asked.

Spike nodded.

"Yep. The jewel was said to increase the power of any demon that possessed it." Spike said as he pulled a newspaper from the back of his pocket and handed it to Carly. She read the article aloud,

"Recently thought as only Japanese lore, a shard of a pink jewel was found among the ruins of a castle in the Japanese mountains. The jewel shard was later identified as the legendary Shikon No Tama. Or' Jewel of Four Souls'. Archaeologist, Hamasaki Satori claimed the finding was a remarkable event like the finding of Troy. Once thought to be legend turn history. Lore experts are now considering the rest of the jewels legend as history. The jewel was said to be in the care of a priestess with spiritual powers who met her untimely demise at the hands of an Inuyasha or 'Dog demon'. The jewel was said to be cursed and whomever possessed it would come great trouble and woe."

"Wow. So why are they all excited over a piece of rock?" Ironhide asked.

"It's the legend Ironhide. Humans have so many stories and tales and to find out one is true just leaves more questions to ask and more mysteries to uncover. Its fun!" Carly exclaimed.

The rest of the way was quiet as the convoy of Autobots pondered the history of this fateful jewel.


	3. Kagome's Plan

Kagome walked down the path from her home as she went on her way to school. As she made her way down the road and stopped at the streetlight. A convoy of cars and trucks passes by and six planes and jets flew overhead. Kagome looked on along with other curious spectators.

"What was that?" Kagome asked.

"The Autobots I assume." A man said next to her.

Kagome turned to look down the road where the Autobots drove by. 'Mmm. Why would they be here?"

"They must be here to guard the Shikon shard." The man added.

"WHAT?!" Kagome exclaimed and gained a few strange looks from passer buyers.

When the cross light turned green Kagome ran across the crossway embarrassed for raising her voice.

"Should I go tell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked herself "If it's in a museum I can't take it! Inuyasha may be able to but the Autobots."

Kagome spent the rest of the school day pondering her decision. She'll tell Inuyasha but what then?

"Kagome!" She turned to the voice that called her.

"Hojo!" Kagome greeted the young man.

"I was hoping you'd be free tonight to go to the museum's grand opening. Your grandfather told me your very interested in the Shikon No tama!" Hojo said as he walked next to Kagome.

"Yes I am but...I was going to-"

Hojo's hopeful face dropped. Kagome sighed and gave in.

"I'd love to go with you, Hojo!"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00!" Hojo exclaimed happily and rode off on his bike. Kagome let of a breathe she had been holding only to suck it back in as her friends suddenly appeared and bombarded her with questions.

"Kagome did he ask you out?"

"Did you say 'yes'?"

"What happened?"

Kagome explained their planes to go to the grand opening of the Museum, but they were already going on about 'Hojo and Kagome's future' and so on.

Kagome sweat dropped as her friends took her, by force, to the mall to pick out an outfit for her date with Hojo.

"It's not a date! He's taking me to the Museum that's all!" She screamed in protest as they tried out new outfits.

"That's what you say."

"You're not still hung over that psycho are you?"

"You mean the one who's two timing Kagome with his Ex?"

"Yep!"

"Poor Kagome...so young, so naïve."

"I'm the same age as you..." Kagome stated. 'They make this so complicated...like a cheep soap opera.'

They finally picked picked-out a bright pink Kimono with Sakura embroidered into the fabric.

"You look like a princess Kagome! Hojo's so lucky!"

"I have an Obi you can use! It would look so beautiful with your new Kimono!"

Kagome was glad they were having fun playing 'dress up Kagome' but it was getting late and she still wanted to go see Inuyasha and tell him of the shard. It was 6:30 when she got home. Kagome took a quick shower and pulled on her Kimono and put on the Obi that her friend Ayami aloud her to barrow that evening.

"Hojo should be here any second..."

"Whose Hojo?"

Kagome jumped at the voice.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped. "Don't do that!"

Inuyasha turned his head and snorted.

"Whatever. So you ready to go or what? Your all dressed up, how come?"

"Well...I sort of have a..."

"A what?"

"A date..." Kagome mentally scowled herself for calling it that!

Inuyasha just starred at her.

"With this 'Hojo'?" Inuyasha asked with a strange look on his face.

Kagome nodded.

"We'll I'm coming with you then."

"You can't go to the Museum opening!"

"Why not? You're going..." Inuyasha countered with a sly smirk.

"I'm only going because there's a Shikon shard there!" Kagome quickly covered her mouth.

Inuyasha ears pricked up.

"A Shikon jewel shard? Here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

"Well I'm going no matter what now!" Inuyasha stated.

"You can't! Your ears will show and I doubt anyone will think you're a demon!"

"Who cares if they know I'm a demon?"

"I do! They won't simply hand over the jewel!"

Inuyasha didn't want to hear anymore. "I'm going Kagome! We're looking for jewel shards and no one will stop me from getting that shard!

Kagome nodded.

"I know how you feel Inuyasha, but we can't simply take the jewel. We have to find a way around the security and take the jewel without getting caught."

"I'll just run in take the jewel and be gone!" Inuyasha snorted.

"Inuyasha! You can't just-"Kagome cut herself off. "I think that's a good idea!"

"What?" Inuyasha said surprised at Kagome's agreement with his idea. She never agreed to any of his ideas...

"Me and Hojo are going to be at the opening and everyone will be there to look at the jewel and fawn over it. If you simply barge in and grabbed the jewel and run off no one will think it was me! So I won't get arrested or anything! They'll be looking for a guy in a red kimono with dog-ears. By the time they can follow you you'll be back in the feudal era!"

"So that's the plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Wait till everyone is in the Museum and the door are closed Ok?" Kagome asked innocently.

Inuyasha nodded. "By the way...what's a Museum?"

Kagome quickly explained it and told him how to get there.

Just than the doorbell rang.

"Well I'm off." Kagome said as she carefully made her way down the stairs. Inuyasha jumped down out of the window into the tree next to Kagome's room.

"This is my idea of jewel hunting.' He said as he ran off towards the search lights that Kagome said to follow.


	4. More History

Optimus and the Autobots were stationed around the Museum and inside as well. The building was huge. A large stair case lead up to a porch and pillars supporting the roof. The great wooden doors lead into a long hallway that opened into a ballroom like room. The dome ceiling had a skylight window of clear glass and golden frames. Optimus Prime and Shortstop walked around to look for anything suspicious not to mention they all were admiring the museum.A mural was painted on the dome ceiling around the skylight. It was an ancient Japanese battle scene of demons on one side of the mural and on the other was a lone human figure. She wore a Shinto priestess Kimono and she had jet-black hair pulled back with a white band. She stood facing the demon army approaching her and she had a bow and arrow drawn. Around her neck was a pink jewel. The Shikon No Tama glowed bright as the Priestess was about to release her mighty arrow.

"Impressive artwork I must say," Shortstop commented as he and Wheeljack admired the work on the ceiling.

"Indeed. It must have been difficult to paint that. Must have taken months." Wheeljack answered.

"Admiring the mural?" A human said as he walked up to the two Autobots. It was the Archeologist Hamasaki Satori, the man who discovered the Jewel shard.

The two Autobots faced the man.

"Yes. What exactly is it though? If I may ask." Wheeljack asked.

"It is a Mural of the Priestess, Kikyou, facing the Army of Demons who had come to kill her and take the Shikon No Tama." Satori stated. "She stands her ground and prepares to fire her sacred arrow. She wears the Shikon No Tama around her neck."

Wheeljack and Shortstop turned their heads up at the Mural.

"Mm."

"Do you know anything about this jewel, Shortstop?" Prime asked.

"I know some things about it. I have a friend who is very interested in Japanese culture and I somewhat picked up on it. I actually have heard about Inuyasha and what he did in the Feudal Era. Apparently he was only half demon and he had some companions. He and this gang would go around looking for jewel shards so that he could become a full demon. They often fought against another demon by the name of Naraku. He wasn't a full demon either. That is why he wants the Shikon stone. Apparently he has the heart of Onigumo within him. Onigumo was saved by Kikiyo. Onigumo had a twisted love for Kikiyo but she didn't love him. She was in love with Inuyasha. Onigumo later gave his soul to demons and they merged with him to give him great power. The result was that he came as Naraku. Naraku impersonates a young lord by the name of Kagewaki Hitomi. I don't know much about him. Kikiyo was the priestess who died at the hands of Inuyasha or so history says it was Inuyasha that killed her."

Optimus Prime was impressed at the history knowledge that Shortstop possessed.


	5. Kagome and the Autobots

Hojo rode his bike down into the parking lot of the Museum with Kagome on the handlebars. Needless to say people were staring.

Everyone was dressed in suits and priceless Kimonos of vibrant colors. Kagome's Kimono fit the occasion but her ride wasn't. Hojo help Kagome off the handle bars and they started up the stairs hand in hand.

At the top of the stairs near the doors stood two robots. It surprised Kagome and than she remembered hearing that the Autobots would be present to guard the jewel shard. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. Inuyasha! Would the Autobots attack him if he tried to take the jewel as they had planned? Would Inuyasha fight back? Would Inuyasha even be able to stand up against them?

"Kagome?" Hojo asked as they neared the top.

"Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright? You turned pale all of a sudden." Hojo asked with a concerned look. "Are you still ill?"

"N-n-n-no!" Kagome said hastily. "I was just thinking about what would happen if this place was attacked during the party!"

It was the only thing she could think of in a hurry.

"No need to worry Missy. We're here to make sure that doesn't happen." One of the Autobots said when he over heard Kagome's answer. His armor was red and he had a southern accent. It was the Autobot known as Ironhide.

"Thank you!" Kagome said to the Autobot as they entered the Museum.

Inside Men and Women mingled around looking at the artifacts on display. Bowls and jewelry from ancient civilizations, bones of dinosaurs, Paintings of famous artists, and statues were all out for observation by the public.

The jewel shard was not, however, visible. Obviously, valuable to the museum, would be saved to be revealed later.

Kagome could sense the Shikon shards presence. It was very close, and irritating that she couldn't retrieve it.

"Hojo!" A man called out to Hojo. He was standing on a platform. Next to him was an Autobot and a podium with a purple slip covering whatever was hidden underneath. The Autobot was fairly large compared to the others.

"Grandpa!" Hojo called back. Hojo took Kagome's hand and lead her up to the platform with Hojo's grandfather and the Autobot.

"Hojo, I glad you decided to come." Said Hojo's grandpa as he clapped his grandson on the shoulders.

"Yes. I decided it would be better to take Kagome as well seeing as she knows so much about the jewel." Hojo explained. "Grandpa, This Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh! So this is Kagome." Hojo's grandfather said to him slyly.

Kagome blushed madly.

"Eh! Yes." Hojo said as little red showing on his face.

"Kids this is the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime, this is my grandson, Hojo, and his girlfriend, Kagome." At the word 'girl friend' both Hojo and Kagome started to protest the statement.

"She's just a friend from school Grandpa. She lives on the Higurashi shrine property." Hojo explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Optimus stated with a slight bow, which both Hojo and Kagome returned.

"Hijurashi shrine eh?" Hojo's Grandpa asked. "You must have grown up knowing the legend, Kagome."

"And every other legend known to man…" Kagome said dryly. Hojo's grandfather chuckled. " I had only been interested in the jewel since my 15th birthday."

Kagome realized what she said and prayed they wouldn't want to know why.

"I suppose it takes a while for it all to sink in, eh?" The man said smiling. Kagome sighed in relief. "Well I suppose its time to reveal the shard now seeing as the door have been closed."

Kagome's heart leaped. Inuyasha would be here any second to take the jewel.

"My Autobots are ready and watching for any trouble Mr. Hamasaki." Optimus Prime stated as he stepped down from the platform. "No one's going to take this jewel I can assure you."

Kagome swallowed hard as she and Hojo took a spot in front of the platform. 'Inuyasha…'

Optimus noticed the girl, Kagome, seemed a bit nervous. It might have been the Autobots, but it didn't seem likely. She was a bit pale as well, but Prime dismissed it. There was nothing to worry about. The jewel was safe here. The worst that could happen would be for the Decepticons to attack and they were ready for that.

Satori stood before the slip covers podium and began his speech.

"Its Human nature to be curious and what more to be curious about than our own history. We know so much less about our own world and its past than we think. The legend of the Skikon No Tama has been told as more of a fairy tale than historical fiction. But now we can say that the Shikon No Tama does exist. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you, the shard of the Shikon No Tama!"

With that said Satori uncovered the slip and revealed the glowing jewel shard. It lay on the podium on a chain of clear glass shards strung on a silver chain.

Optimus saw the Kagome's eyes widen and she wringed her hands, when the jewel was uncovered. Something was going on and it began to bother Optimus.

While Satori presented the jewel they were being watch from above, by Inuyasha. He watched everybody from the skylight. He was waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What the hell are those things? I'm never going to get the shard with those things around."

Then a strong wind picked up. He looked up to see six figures in the sky.

"DECEPTICONS!" He heard someone yell.

He watched them land in front of the museum and start battling the other giants.

"More of those giant things." He thought to himself.

It began to rain.

"Damn it. Just my luck."

Inuyasha heard screaming and shouting. He looked back down through the skylight to see the giants fighting each other. He couldn't see Kagome anymore.

"Now's my chance to get down there."

He jumped though the skylight and landed a few feet away from the jewel shard. He looked around to see if Kagome was still inside. Most of the humans had run off. He was hoping that Kagome had run off too.

The Autobots hid behind walls and periodically turned the corner to fire at the Decepticons. Soundwave, Motor Master, Drag Strip and Dead End fired at their enemies. Shortstop was the closest to them to notice that there were only three Stunticons and Soundwave. Breakdown and Wild Rider were missing.

"Where are Breakdown and Wild Rider?" He thought.

Inuyasha closed in on the jewel. Then out of nowhere two of the giants came in and grabbed the jewel. Then they took off.

"Hey, that's mine." Inuyasha protested. The two Decepticons didn't even give the time to say anything to him.

The transformers continued to fight. Shortstop saw the missing Stunticons take off through a wall on the far end of the building.

"Prime, cover me. They have the jewel shard and I'm going after them."

Prime nodded and fired. Shortstop transformed and sped after the Decepticon thieves. He chased the two though town. The rain got harder and it started to lightning.


	6. In Pursuit of the Stunticons

In the Feudal Era, Sesshomeru walked with Rin and his subordinate Jaken. Rin was riding Aun while Sesshomeru and Jaken walked. He stopped then looked to the sky.

"Hmm a storm."

Jaken looked to the sky, wondering what his lord sensed. To him it was just another storm but Sesshomeru could sense things that he couldn't.

"What is it, Lord Sesshomeru?"

"Nothing." They continued on their walk.

Shortstop continued to follow the Stunticons. He was trying hard not to hit any pedestrians. The two Stunticons didn't care about who or what they hit. Shortstop kept up with them. Then he came up along side of them and then smashed into them. Breakdown spun out of control and Wild Rider slammed into a building. They all transformed into their robot forms. Breakdown held the jewel casing in his hands. Shortstop fired at them with his arm lasers. Then he jumped into the air and pulled out his spoiler and used it as a sword. He came crashing down on top of Wild Rider, knocking him over. He then backhanded Breakdown. He dropped the jewel casing and it shattered. The jewel shard itself was still intact. Shortstop grabbed the tiny jewel shard. The shard was very small compared to the transformers hands. Wild Rider and Breakdown got up and was about to gang up on Shortstop. Just then a bolt of lightning came down and struck Shortstop. In a bright flash of light Shortstop was gone. Breakdown and Wild Rider looked around wondering where he had gone, but they could see no sign of him. They jumped into the air and flew off to meet up with the rest of their team and head back to Decepticon Headquarters to tell Megatron that they have failed.

Shortstop awoke in the middle of a grassy field. His eyes lit up and he was back on his feet. He looked down at his hand. He still had a hold of the jewel shard that he took from Breakdown and Wild Rider. He was confused. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. He looked around at his surroundings. The landscaping was beautiful. It looked so peaceful.

"Man, Beachcomber would love this place." He thought to himself.

He opened his comm. Link and attempted to contact headquarters but all he got was static.

"That's odd." He thought to himself.

He picked a direction then started to walk. He was also unaware that he was being watched. Watched by the half demon Naraku.


	7. Being Watched

Optimus Prime stood at the site where Shortstop was last seen. Burn marks were all over the street. The other Autobots stood around asking civilians questions trying to find out what had happened to their comrade. Wheeljack and Jazz were running scans of the area trying find out any anomalies that may have occurred.

"It's puzzling. How would lightning completely destroy an Autobot? There is no debris of any kind." Prime said to Ironhide.

"Prime."

Wheeljack came up next to him.

"I just did a scan of the area and I found out that the lightning storm was no ordinary storm. It didn't destroy Shortstop it transported him."

"Where did it teleport him?" Prime asked.

"Well, my guess is that since he was carrying the Shikon jewel shard, he was transported to Feudal Japan."

"Good work Wheeljack. Autobots report to back to Autobot City. Transform and roll out."

They all transformed and headed back to headquarters. A figure in a red kimono that stood in the shadows watched the Autobots leave. He looked around to see if any one else was around. He walked out to where the burn marks were. He sniffed the air then he growled.

"Naraku." He said to himself.

Naraku sat among the trees and bushes. He watched the Autobot walk through the field.

"Hmma giant metallic demon." He thought. "That demon has possession of a jewel shard."

Then he heard rustling near him. He slid into the shadows to avoid being seen. It was Inuyasha and his followers. He thought they were out looking for more jewel shards and they just happen to walk near Naraku. But in reality they were looking for him. He silently backed off. He knew that with all of them here that they might be able to over take him.

"I know Naraku is behind this. I picked up his scent where that giant had disappeared. Naraku probably sent that giant to get the jewel shard."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said. "He didn't send them. Those were the Autobots. They don't hurt people they protect them. They were fighting those other robots to protect the shard."

"I don't think that Naraku is behind this. We haven't heard from him in days." Miroku said.

Just then Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Then he went running into the grassy field where Shortstop was walking.

"Inuyasha, wait." Kagome pleaded.

It was too late. Inuyasha was already en route to take out Shortstop.


	8. Shortstop vs Inuyasha

Shortstop was walking through the field when he heard something. He turned to see Inuyasha jump into the air. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. He lifted it into the air then slammed it into the ground.

"WIND SCAR."

Three energy bolts headed right for Shortstop. He dove out of the way.

"What the hell?"

Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Kirara came running out of the woods after him.

"Inuyasha wait!" They all yelled to him.

"He has a jewel shard." Inuyasha replied.

They all stopped in their tracks. They were all surprised. Kagome knew that they didn't have to fight him. Getting Inuyasha to listen to them was a battle itself.

"Did he just say jewel shard?" Shortstop asked himself.

He looked at the jewel shard in his hand. Then he was knocked over from Inuyasha kicking him in the head. Shortstop fell to the ground.

"Iron Reaver Soul Stealer."

Inuyasha took a swipe at Shortstop with his claws. Nothing happened. Inuyasha was surprised. He stood on the chest of the Autobot.

"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha fell to the ground, unable to get up. Then Shortstop grabbed Inuyasha. He held him by the back of his kimono. Shortstop stood up still holding Inuyasha.

"Put me down."

"Is this all you wanted?" Shortstop asked holding out the jewel shard with his other hand.

He set Inuyasha down and handed over the jewel shard.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it. You're the Autobot Shortstop right?" Kagome said.

"Yeah. Wait I recognize you. You were at the museum opening." Shortstop said.

Kagome nodded.

"We were trying to get the jewel shard."

"I see. So where am I and who are you?"

"I'm Kagome, that's Inuyasha, that's Miroku, next to him is Sango, Kirara and the little guy is Shippo."

"Hey, I'm not so little in battle." Shippo protested.

"Yeah, you get even more little in battle." Inuyasha said.

Shippo growled and ran at Inuyasha. Miroku caught Shippo by his tail.

"Now, now, you two. Calm down."

"You're in Feudal Era of Japan." Kagome said.

"But that was over five hundred years ago and you were at the museum opening and you are here. How?"

"Well, it's sort of a long story, but I travel back and forth through a well. We'd send you back through the well but I'm afraid that it is too small for you."

"How did you get here?" Miroku asked.

"Well I was chasing the Decepticons and I was able to get the jewel shard back but then a lightning bolt struck me and next thing I know I'm here."

"What are Decepti?" Sango asked

Before Shortstop could say anything Kagome spoke up.

"The Decepticons evil and are at war with the Autobots. Their war has raged for millions of years."

"They sound scary." Shippo said.

"You get used to them after awhile." Shortstop said.

"Come on guys lets get going I'm getting hungry." Inuyasha said.


	9. An Attack from Naraku

Shortstop walked in the back of the group, still in his robot mode with Sango and Miroku in front of him. Just then Sango slapped Miroku across the face. Sango walked up next to Kagome and left Miroku standing there feeling his face.

"What was that all about?" Shortstop asked.

"I put my hand around her."

"Was that all?"

Miroku nodded.

"Damn, a little touchy."

"It happens all the time."

"Oh, I see."

Just then Shortstop's comm. link kicked on. The group stopped walking and watched Shortstop.

"Shortstopbzzt this is Wheeljackbzzt come in."

"I'll be damned. Wheeljack, this is Shortstop."

The static cleared up.

"Shortstop, where are you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm in Feudal Japan."

"I figured you were. We are currently working on a device that will bring you home. The only problem is that we don't know how to get it to you."

"Understood. I have faith in you Wheeljack. You'll figure out a way."

"Yeah. Just sit tight where you are and we'll get you home. Wheeljack out."

Shortstop shut off his comm. link.

"Was that another Autobot?" Kagome asked.

Shortstop nodded.

"They're figuring out a way to get me"

Shortstop was cut off by a big group of demons coming out of the sky.

"What the hell are those?"

"They are Naraku's demons." Inuyasha replied.

Inuyasha jumped in the air, pulled out the Tetsusaiga, then slammed it into the ground.

"WIND SCAR"

The energy bolts took out some of the demons. Shortstop pointed his arm lasers at the demons and fired. Then Sango jumped on Kirara who had grown in size and they took to the air. She cocked back her arm, holding her boomerang, then thrusted it forward, letting go of the boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu"

The boomerang sliced through more demons. Then Miroku finished them off with his weapon.

"WIND TUNNEL"

The rest of the demons were sucked into the black void in his hand.

"Hmph, that was easy enough."

"Not as easy as you think." A voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Naraku standing there.

"Naraku. I'm going to take you out."

"We'll see."

Naraku shed his white gorilla costume and transformed into a huge spider. He had spider legs from the waist down and a lot of tentacles behind him. He sent them towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha sliced through them with is sword. Then another tentacle shot at him. Shortstop pushed him out of the way. Shortstop was engulfed in the tentacles.

"Oh, no. Naraku absorbed Shortstop."

All of a sudden three laser beams shot through the tentacles. Then three more. Shortstop ripped through the tentacles. There was nothing left.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me, Naraku."

"He is strong. Stronger than I realized." Naraku thought to himself.

More tentacles shot out. Shortstop pulled out his spoiler and used it as a sword. He sliced through the tentacles and ran at Naraku. Naraku lifted one of his spider legs to stab Shortstop but the Autobot just sliced through it. Then Shortstop fired his arm laser and hit Naraku in the chest.

"You'll pay for that. Kagura, Kanna take care of them."

The two subordinates appeared. Kanna attempted to use her mirror on Shortstop but Shortstop shot his arm laser at it and it shattered. Kagura pulled out her fan and swung it.

"Dance of Blades!"

Shortstop raised his hands to block the attack. The blades just bounced off of him.

"Is that the best you've got?" Shortstop said as he fired his duel pistols at her.

She pulled something out of her hair then threw it on the ground. Then in a puff of smoke she and Kanna were riding a feather away from the battle scene.

"Incompetence." Naraku said.

Shortstop and Inuyasha stood there in front of Naraku.

"You are finished, Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to make you beg for you're lives, you mutt."

What did you say?" Inuyasha said offended.

He jumped into the air to attack. Naraku knocked him away with one of his spider legs. "Now its just you and me." Naraku said.

Then all of a sudden five figures came out of the sky.


	10. Only Time Will Tell

"You're going to have to deal with the Aerialbots first." Silverbolt said.

Everybody looked up to see the Aerialbots swoop down and fire on Naraku. Not only was Shortstop surprised to see them; everybody else was surprised as well.

"Aerialbots merge to become, Superion."

The Aerialbots came together to form the mighty transformer.

"What the devil is that?" Naraku wondered.

Superion lifted his leg then thrusted it forward and kicked Naraku into the forest. Naraku retreated. Superion disengaged.

"Man, that was easy." Slingshot said.

Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Somebody is coming."

Everybody got ready to take on whoever was coming. It was Koga and his two followers, Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Where is Naraku? I saw the demons come out of the sky."

He saw Kagome standing there. He walked over to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

Inuyasha was infuriated.

"Listen here you"

"Inuyasha, sit."

Inuyasha fell to the ground again. Shortstop turned to Silverbolt.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Wheeljack gave us this device that allowed us to comeback and get you."

"Ah, he's quick."

Shortstop turned to his newfound friends.

"Well, its time for me to go. If you guys ever need help taking on Naraku, don't hesitate to call me."

"I can take care of Naraku all by myself."

"Oh, ok." Shortstop said unconvinced.

"I'll see you guys later. Maybe."

The residents of the Feudal Era waved to Shortstop as he and the Aerialbots were engulfed in a green energy ball then they all were gone. Kagome doubted that they would ever see the Autobots again but only time would tell.

The End


End file.
